IN MY HEAD
by Hiei81
Summary: Kagome brings her CD player. Inuyasha over hears her singing a certain song. Bring tooth brush for up comimg fluff!


Ok this is my second fic so don't be to mad with me. It's another one-shot. DON"T WORRY!!!! I will eventually get an actual story on the net soon. mumbles I hope.  
  
If I owned Inuyasha Kikyo would be dead burning in hell were she belongs and Kagome would be kick ass... So, obviously, I don't. I don't own no doubt ether.  
  
IN MY HEAD  
  
Summary: Kagome brings her CD walkman to the past. Then, while bathing, she starts to sing. The song she sings is no doubts' "in my head". Inuyasha over hears Kagome and thinks the song is what Kagome think about him. So he tries to make her understand. But in doing so he realizes something. Inu/Kag.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well with her over sized, yellow, back pack. Her CD player blasting. She was shore Inuyasha could hear it. And as if he read her thoughts Inuyasha came bounding from the trees.  
  
He looked at her strangely. He had seen her CD thingy before. So he didn't ask what it was. Kagome turned off her CD player and walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
in Keades' hut   
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha entered the small hut Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango. Do you want to go to the hot springs with me?". Sango looked at her then smiled, "Sorry Kagome I all ready had one," Sango replied. "Oh, well ok then. That doesn't mean I can't go," Kagome smiled, grabbed her CD player, and skipped out the door.  
  
HOT SPRINGS   
  
Kagome took off her clothes and got into the hot springs. Making a small whimper as she felt the warm water consume her aces and diminish them.  
  
She turned on her CD player and turned it to her favorite song. "in my head" by no doubt.  
  
She never saw the golden eyes watching her. She never saw the sun go down and the moon come out, and still she listened to that one song.  
  
%%%%%%%% Inuyasha %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Inuyasha let his eye glisten in the moon light. Knowing he will not be seen. But no matter what he did he couldn't stop him self from going hard as he hear her whimper in bliss.  
  
Kagome   
  
Finally, after the 52nd time, she could help but sing out loud.  
  
I tried to think about rainbows  
When it gets bad  
  
You got to think about something  
To keep from going mad  
  
I tried to think about big fat roses  
When the ship starts going down  
  
But my head is wicked jealous  
Don't want to talk about it right now  
  
CHORUS:  
Long distance  
Don't talk about ex-girlfriends  
Don't talk about you with out me  
Don't talk about your past  
  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
  
There's just something about you  
That gets me in a twist  
  
Some times I think that cupid  
Is just taking a piss  
  
It only takes one word or idea  
To send me in real deep  
  
So if you think you're clever  
Use the right words when you talk to me  
  
REAPEAT CHORUS  
  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
  
I really think I have a problem  
I really can't control myself  
Why do I get so suspicious?  
Do you want someone else?  
  
Cause everybody wants everybody else  
Everybody wants everybody else  
Everybody wants everybody else  
  
Only in my head...  
It's only my head  
  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
  
REAPEAT CHORUS  
  
Lets talk about the future  
Lets talk about the wedding  
Lets talk about Gwen Stefani  
Lets talk about how much you like me  
And all that  
  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
In my head  
It's only in my head  
  
&&&&&&&&&& Inuyasha &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'What the hell?' he thought. 'Is she talking about our life?' then he got an idea. Carefully he jumped from his perch only to land gracefully on his feet. The whole time never making a sound.  
  
Then he started to rid himself of his clothes. 'I have to make her understand' he kept thinking. 'I love her and I will never leave her'  
  
He got in the hot springs with her  
  
######### Kagome #####################################  
  
She felt strong arms go around her waist. She turned to the person holding her. She was meet with a very wet and a very NAKED Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" he shook his head and his hand, that was on her waist, moved to her shoulder. Racking his claws over her sensitive skin.  
  
Kagome involuntarily shivered. Making Inuyasha smirk. He dipped his head down so their lips were only cms away.  
  
"I love you." Was all he said then, with out giving her time to answer, crushed his lips in hers.  
  
When they finished Kagome looked into Inuyashas eyes. They held the love he just confessed. "I love you to Inuyasha!" She answered his unasked question.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$ BUSH $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Unknown to the two lovers another two set of eyes watched them.  
  
"Our plan worked my beloved Sango," Sango turned to the man on her left. "I believe your right Miroku."  
  
Sango laid her head on his shoulder. "does that mean we can stop playing and show our love?"  
  
Miroku took another glance at Inuyasha and Kagome. "I believe it does dear. I believe it does."  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$  
  
ok sooooooooo... what do you think?  
  
Not bad for a second fic if I do say so myself.  
  
Now all you have to do is review.  
  
Note: all flames will be ignored or re routed to aim at my brothers so they will stop annoying me.  
  
All you have to do is press This button Right There  
  



End file.
